Splashed By Love
by Awesomedude2106
Summary: Rated M for lemon
1. Chapter 1

Augh! Natalia cried out, as an Inkling boy toppled onto her after being hit with lime-green ink.  
His face landed right in her boobs, and as he heaved himself up and brushed himself off, he saw where he had landed, and immediatley his face turned the color of strawberry Kool-Aid. "Uhhhmmm... oops?" the boy stammered nervously. An akward silence fell between the two, and the boy helped Natalia up, his face still the color of strawberry Kool-Aid. Suddenly, a splat roller hit them both like a rock and they turned into puddles of lime-green ink. After the battle, which the boy and Natalia both spent sitting near the spawn, trying not to look in the other's direction, they both decided to head back to inkopolis.  
Natalia was curious about the boy, so when she saw him walking away, she covertly followed him while putting on a hat that he wouldn't recognise her in. Surprisigly, the boy headed toward the battle dojo.  
She snuck in after him and followed him quietly to walleye warehouse. The boy looked almost 15, aged perhaps a few months younger than Natalia, but then again, he could be older than that. He knew her name, apparently, as he was saying quietly to himself, "Wow, that Natalia girl sure had a nice rack,"  
and Natalia could not stop herself from changing into what she had on before, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders, and whispering sweetly into his ear, "You sure know how to give a compliment,"  
spinning him around, and pinning him to a cargo container. The boy slowly opened his mouth in shock at the fact she had heard all of what he said, and both of them slowly turned a very, very dark shade of red. "W-would you like to forget any of this happened an-" The boy was cut off by Natalia's soft lips meeting his, and her tongue exploring her mouth briefly after. The boy, whose name I shall state now, (so I do not just have to refer to him as 'the boy') is Hubert. Hubert tried to tell Natalia to stop while her mouth was still on his, but that just made Natalia, who was basically in heat, hornier,  
and she wrapped her arms around him and wrestled him to the ground. By now Hubert was half petrified at the fact that some girl whose name he knew but didn't know anything other than that her boobs were barely less than a D-size, larger than average for an inkling her age, and that her hair was orange, was pinning him to the ground. Natalia, who was extremely horny at this point, removed her face from his, and asked him "did you like to see my rack up close when you fell on me?" Hubert slowly and reluctantly nodded, "Well now," Natalia responded, "you are gonna see them for real!" Natalia smirked as she removed her shirt and bra,  
revealing that her breasts were larger than they appeared when she had her shirt and bra on, more like a D-cup. The boy, as you can expect any boy in the middle of puberty to, gawked. At this point Natalia was getting impatient, so she grabbed his hands, and moved them onto her breasts. Hubert squeezed, as Natalia kneeled and pulled Hubert's pants down revealing his 3.5-inch Penis, which natalia moved down and started caressing it, after 5 to 6 strokes, she started sucking, while removing her pants and panties, and as soon as that was done, she got on and started riding him quickly, and as she went, she told Hubert, "I want your ink, all of it, inside of me." At this point, Hubert did not care. "AAAHH," they both screamed as they came.  
After they both orgasmed, they both fell into a deep sleep and the second round soon followed when they awoke.

The End!

Did you like it, DID YOU LIKE MY FIRST SPLATOON STORY!? Well, whatever your response may be, this is not really the end, as I will use this story to write One-Shot lemons, and I may write a Lovey-Dovey story filled with laughs and hilarious love and stuff... Oh boy that sounds suggestive.  
Well, I will announce if I ever do that. I have taken inspiration from the following story;

"I'm Gonna Ink!"

Well, thanks for reading!

Thanks for your time!

-Awesomedude2106 


	2. Chapter 2

Before we meet our hero, I got some negative reviews, saying that it was "horrible," and I am very sorry for the fact that it made less sense than it should have. I may or may not have watched porn (I know you do too!) before I wrote that... WHAT!? We all get the need. My mind was screwed at the time from the porn so I was not thinking straight. I am truly sorry to everyone who didn't like the last story... I am starting to think about making a story about Marie in her younger days and a boyfriend (perhaps me as a squid!)  
Because Marie is my favorite (don't hate me Callie fans!) and because she won the Callie Vs. Marie Splatfest.  
I want to play around with, perhaps... Oh! What shall we name my squid form? Tell me in the reviews!  
Remember, first come, first serve!

On with the story!  
(BTW I am not very far into the game because I am working 9 to 5 to save up for a Nintendo switch, so if I write something contradictory to the fandom, sorry. I do not have too much free time, now.)

It was a day like any other in Inkopolis, but for a certain horseshoe crab, the day was about to get much more interesting. Sheldon was on his computer in the back managing the weapons orders and stuff, when suddenly, someone walked in the front door. Funnily, it sounded like whoever it was was trying to sneak in,  
so Sheldon cracked open the door, and there, looking at the weapons, was an octarian! Sheldon grabbed an Aerospray MG from the last shipment that had arrived, and opened the door, yelling "Stop right there, you Octarian... Octopus!?" The octarian jumped up at least five feet in the air, and landed on his back. Sheldon pointed the Aerospray right at him, and when he saw the look of terror on the octoling's face, he held his fire, but kept pointing the aerospray at him, and asked "Why are you here!?" in a tone that would make a person think he was going to beat the crap out of that octoling with the Aerospray. The octoling rolled away and started running as fast as his legs would carry him across Inkopolis square, through the crowd of inklings, with Sheldon in hot pursuit shooting a small amount of ink from his aerospray, directed at the octoling. Soon, Sheldon gave up the chase because he was at least 40 yards behind the octoling. "Stupid,  
stubby legs," Sheldon said. As the octoling ran, he looked behind him and saw that Sheldon had given up the chase. He kept speed-walking, and saw a building two stories tall, with nobody around it. He thought that this place would be a good place to hide. Oh, how wrong he could be. He walked down corridors, and soon found himself in a warehouse-looking building. He looked around a bit, but when he looked over towards a certain cargo container, he was suddenly scarred for life. What he saw was a pair of inklings mating. He slowly walked backwards, away from the pair of mating inklings, into the corridor, and ran to the nearest trash can to regurgitate.

The octarian was running towards her at a high rate of speed when he dodged around her, with sheldon following eight seconds later, shooting an aerospray MG in the general direction of the octoling, soon giving up and walking back to his shop. Everyone else in inkopolis thought that sheldon had dealt with the octarian, but this inkling girl, who went by the name of Alicia, saw someone who looked like an octarian entering the battle dojo. This seemed suspicious to her, so she went into the battle dojo after him. When she had walked halfway down the first corridor, she heard the sound of vomiting coming from down the corridor, and she followed the noise until she found an octarian vomiting into a trash can. Faster than you can say supercalafragilisticexpialidocious, Alicia was pointing her Tentatek Splattershot right at the octarian's head, and he held a finger up to tell her to let him finish barfing.

Well, I do not have much more free time today, so this story will be a two-parter, at least. 


End file.
